1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma processing apparatus and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the course of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a substrate processing apparatus configured to perform plasma processing on an object to be processed (for example, a wafer) is used in some cases. In a processing container of the substrate processing apparatus, plasma of a processing gas is generated, and plasma processing is performed on the object to be processed. A batch process in which a plurality of objects to be processed are transferred in the substrate processing apparatus and plasma processing is sequentially performed on the transferred objects to be processed is performed.
However, uniformity of plasma processing is low in a surface to be processed of an object to be processed in some cases. Also, uniformity of plasma processing between objects to be processed is low in some cases. Therefore, the present invention provides a plasma processing apparatus and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device through which uniformity of plasma processing in the surface to be processed of the object to be processed can increase or uniformity of plasma processing between objects to be processed can increase.